


Pull up

by DarylsChaperone (inappropriatefangirlneeds)



Series: Daryl's Ponytail [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dixoncest, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, dixcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/DarylsChaperone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle Dixon has spent some time in prison and now he returns home. Daryl has missed him and awaits his brothers return. Smut happens, some feelings as well but mostly smut.<br/>(This one is from Daryl Dixon´s point of view. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull up

Daryl wiped a few loose strands from his forehead. Some stubborn stray hairs still stuck to his sweaty skin. It would have to do for now since he did not want to redo his ponytail with dirty fingers. Sticky tangles and dried blood were a pain in the ass to brush out. The first squirrel of the day. Some small game was better than nothing. There was still room in the freezer after all. Daryl already had prepared some of the meat he had caught for the next days. The fridge was filled to the brim. He was not keen to spend the following days solely in the kitchen and he could not expect Merle to be in one of his rare moods for house work. To be honest he would prefer a completely different mood but with Merle you never really knew what to expect. His brother could cook, quite good actually but Merle´s  squirrel stew was a rare treat. Daryl had lingered in the kitchen a few times when his brother had prepared it. Merle had always joked about it being a secret recipe but he had never thrown him out of the kitchen either. It was no use anyway. Daryl remembered the spices and all the ingredients but whenever he had tried to throw it together himself it just tasted different. Maybe his brother had hidden some ingredient from him after all. You are probably going to be cooked by me, Daryl thought while picking up the animal and removing the bolt. But first you´ll visit the freezer. Cutting had given that one away. The little thing was in the midst of cutting the husk off some nut, probably hickory. It could not finish it´s meal, instead it would provide them with food. 

Daryl did not know which day Merle would finally arrive back home. Phone calls were not his strength. He never had been locked away that long. Daryl had been angry when he had gotten the call from the precinct and he was still a little pissed that Merle had gotten himself into trouble again. For such a stupid reason. A reason that was not worth the long wait. Not even remotely. It never was. Daryl shrugged the anger off, now it would not be long anymore. Merle would return and Daryl has had plenty of time for preparations. He even had bothered to stock up the fridge with Merle´s favorite beer. That day Daryl had stayed in the bathtub longer than usual, lathering his hair with shampoo thoroughly to get rid of all the grease and dirt that had added up on his skin the previous days out in the woods. The warm water had felt nice, relaxing. He could probably do that more often. Daryl had felt lighter and refreshed when he had stepped out of the bath. At least until he had remembered his task. To reach the good clothing he had to dig to the back of his closet. Well, the less dirty clothing to be precise. It took a while to find a set without holes or tears. Most of his clothes had stains that were so deep in the fabric that all washing could never remove them again. But there were still some fit of being seen in.  While buttoning his shirt Daryl had let his eyes wander over the fabric to check if he had overlooked a stain. He had not. That one would do. Outside the bright sun rays had dried his hair quickly, making it fall over his forehead in a slight curve. Some strands almost reached his eyes now. Daryl had ruffled his hand a few times over the back of his head and had let his fingers comb trough the lengths. The airflow would do the rest. There was no use in getting his brush, it would have been just an excuse to stay longer. Daryl had been annoyed that he had to go to town. He always has had preferred the more secluded spot on which their home was. Three sides surrounded by the green of the forest. It used to make him feel safe, a place to hide in, the floor being soft and not as hard as the pavement in the town. But he had been putting aside every dollar he could scrape together since Merle had left. Daryl did not knew what he should have bought with it anyway. The household budget for one was minimal and sure he spent some money on needed repairs but that had not been much, they had enough materials round the house already. Now he could get Merle some beer and there would still be plenty savings left. There was no doubt that Merle had missed this beverage. He would be glad to find a supply in their fridge, or bitch about it if there wasn´t any. One way or another Daryl had made his way to town and out of it again after getting everything he needed.

Daryl shot some more squirrels and on his way back home he checked the traps. Two rabbits had gotten caught. Some strands of hair broke free again when he bent down to get them. His fringe just was not long enough to be pulled back into the ponytail. Yet. Daryl just pushed it up again with the back of his hand. It was hot. More than usual. He could probably call it a day, they had enough food to last a while. The hunter made his way back through the humid air, being glad for every slight breeze that brushed over his skin. He left the pleasant shade of the trees to walk up to their house.

When he turned round the corner he saw it.

Merle´s motorcycle. It was standing in front of the house, as if it never had been gone. Daryl´s stomach clenched. He stopped for a little moment before continuing his way. Although his heart beat faster his face remained calm. He was nervous, full of expectation. Daryl could not wait to see his brother again. Still he was jittery, with Merle you never really knew what you would get.

Henry had made good work, there was no trace of the dents and scratches that had been in the metal when he had last seen the bike. Daryl walked past it.

After opening the front door he put down his crossbow and took a few breaths to calm his nerves. There was just one corner to walk around and he would stand in the kitchen. Another deep breath and he made the last steps. Merle. Daryl stopped right in front of his brother. For a moment everything seemed to stand still. Everything was at peace. Everything was right. Daryl simply was happy to have his brother back. If he and Merle had been someone else he would have probably thrown himself at his brother in the blink of an eye, but instead he was just standing there looking at him. He knew better. Merle seemed to have lost weight, but not muscle. His brother had always been the tough and strong one. Still was. The sleeveless leather jacket still hugged his frame but his clothes were more loose than he remembered. Daryl had always loved that piece of clothing on his brother, made his arm muscles look even more impressive. He liked the lacing on the sides, especially when Merle was not wearing anything underneath. Daryl has had to stop himself from staring more than once, stop his eyes from lingering on those leather wristbands wrapping around pale skin. 

This time Daryl allowed his eyes to wander over the worn leather up to his brother´s smile. He had missed him, even that certain little mischievousness that settled down on his lips.

" _Huh, what ya trying Rapunzel, ta catch ya a sweet prince with that locks"_

He had not been expecting a loving reunion, had he? A hug. A simple hello, maybe even a nice to see you, some acknowledging word about the beer bottle he had already emptied. It was Merle who was in front of him after all. 

_"Yeah, I missed ya too, Merle"_

Daryl remembered the squirrels round his shoulder and was glad to have a task to keep himself occupied with. He placed what he had hunted on the counter. Turning his back to his brother he started to clean his bloody hands under cold running tap water.

_"Ah come on, don´t be mad at me, princess"_

It was Merle. Indeed. His brother. He was so glad that he was back. Simply happy that he was back in their home, standing with him in the same room. No matter what kind of comments he made. His words had lacked the snide tone he had probably aimed for but he could play along with this as well. Princess. If that was how Merle wanted this, he could comply. That he had missed him did not mean he would take anything from that man. He could hold his ground. If Merle had forgotten this he would remember him. Gladly so.

However every snark comeback was forgotten once he felt Merle´s strong grip on his wrist. He was forced to turn round and got dragged near to bis brother. Daryl could not help but melt into Merle´s frame. He smelled the motor oil when he was pressed even closer, maybe even a faint scent of some soap. He could forgive him everything, even him getting into trouble as long as Merle was coming back to him. His brother´s arms around him made him simply feel safe. Daryl savored the moment as long as it lasted. They slowly pulled apart. It has been too long, but now, now he had him back. Daryl just continued to look at him. He looked at the face of the man he had missed for so long. There was a little shift in his features before he got grabbed and pulled into a kiss. Merle was handling him rather roughly. Finally. He had thought about it the past weeks. Imagined what those lips would feel like when pressed onto his again. In more than one hot summer night had he been lying in his bed sliding his hand past his waistband picturing passionate kisses, soft little licks, rough bites and a lot more. This was so much better. Imagination was nothing compared to finally feeling it. The strong hand on the back of his neck made his blood boil, he wanted to tell Merle to strengthen his grip. It seemed he already knew. The sharp pain sent a spark of arousal through his body. Merle had gripped his ponytail, yanked his head back and separated them forcefully.

" _Come on"_

Merle´s voice was promising. Dark, harsh and everything he loved about him. Daryl got dragged out of the kitchen. Somehow he managed to turn off the faucet behind him before Merle could pull him out of the room. Daryl was a little fidgety and he rubbed his fingers together, they were still sticky. He quickly wiped his hands into the fabric of his pants.

When his back hit the fabric of the bedsheets Daryl could not wait for Merle´s weight pressing him into the mattress. Feeling his brother on top of him after such a long time took his breath away. They shared a rough kiss. The way Merle bit his underlip reminded him of the first time Merle had done it until his skin had broken open. He had been able to taste the blood that Merle´s tongue had pushed into his own mouth. Daryl was more than glad that they both went there. Being with Merle had always been satisfying but taking things this certain step further was too good to refrain from it. There have been plenty of worries at first but they were a thing of long gone past now. Daryl had been unsure if it was a good idea to reveal this side of him to Merle but it had been worth it. The man just had known how to handle him after he had gotten the hint. He still knew. His tongue felt so good on his skin. With the way he had started sucking and biting there would be a nice mark left on his neck soon. It had taken a few days for the last spots to fade after Merle had been gone. Only when everything had been healed Daryl had felt truly lonely. He had no problems with being alone. Missing someone was another story. That was hard. Thankfully this was over now. Daryl intended to make full use of being able to touch Merle again, hands roaming over his back clutching at whatever he could get into his fingers.

There was a sudden yank and Merle had ripped off his shirt, a few buttons getting lost in the process. No wonder he had so little intact clothing. A price he was more than willing to pay though. The rough fingers sliding over his skin were worth it. Soon they had reached his belt. Merle worked open his pants and lifted him to get them off. After he had been undressed Merle got rid of his own clothing but did not gave Daryl much time to linger on the sight. He could only register that Merle had indeed gotten leaner before he was tossed on his stomach. Trading touch for sight, hardly something to complain about. Merle had locked his ass up in place while his face got pressed down into the mattress. Daryl knew that even if he tried hard there would be no escape from this position unless Merle allowed it. Not that he wanted to have it any other way but sometimes he put up a fight and struggled only to incite Merle. Make him use more force, more strength. Make him be more rough with him. Show him that he was not even near his limits. Not today. Daryl could not wait any longer, he did not want to postpone this any further than necessary.

A blow landed on his cheeks. Hard. Just the right amount. The stinging pain seemed to rush through his whole body. Daryl was glad that his head was buried in the fabric since he could not bite back a shameless moan. More followed after Merle had spread some spit over his skin and let the first finger slip inside him. A finger not too unlike his own, why did it feel so much better when Merle did it? Daryl instinctively pressed his hips back. A second finger was added. After a while a third, it slid in with some difficulties. This was just all taking too long. The fingers spreading inside of him were not enough. They could not be. Daryl felt how Merle tried to work him open but this was needing too much time. Daryl could not possibly wait any longer. Not now. No anymore. Three fingers were not enough, four wouldn´t be either, not when he had Merle here with him again. Before he could think straight he let out a husky " _Do it already"_. Shit. He hated how needy his voice had sounded. Daryl buried his head in the mattress again, his anticipation being impossibly high until he felt the familiar feeling of Merle´s cock pressing against his entrance. Merle had to push hard and he tried to do his best to stay relaxed, to  keep breathing. It hurt when the tip pressed in. Daryl gripped the sheets under him and tried to hide his watery eyes in the mattress. Just for one second he suspected that this had been a bad idea. Maybe it would have been a better one to use some lube after such a long time. He could have fetched the bottle days before, put it somewhere close at hand. His own fingers had only been a poor substitute. The friction was unbearable for a moment but after Daryl had exhaled his voice changed more and more into a moan again. Merle had slowed down, pushing less. No. He could not stop now. He wanted this. He wanted Merle inside him. Daryl rocked his hips back. As soon as he did that he felt Merle´s hand on his buttocks again. The sharp pain sent him into a state of sheer bliss. It was a tingling sensation sweeping through his whole body, masking whatever pain Merle pushing further in might have caused, on it´s way. Daryl only noticed when Merle´s cock was already fully buried inside him. He did not get much time to cherish the sorely missed feeling. His head was dragged upwards by his pony tail, making him groan. Daryl arched his back as much as possible to adjust. He held back that little impulse that made him want to trash forward, to make Merle rip out his hair. Make Merle force him back again. For now the sensation of Merle´s cock in him mattered more. His brother´s firm grip on his hair guided him into a motion that made him fuck himself on his cock. The long hair surely had his benefits. After a while Merle locked his ass in place, stilling every movement. Daryl felt himself holding his breath until Merle continued. Short, harsh thrusts. Daryl could not do anything more than moan into the fabric. He lost track of how long Merle was fucking him like that until his hand moved to his cock. Over the other sensation Daryl had almost forgotten about this strain but Merle´s quick movements along his shaft made it obvious how necessary a release of this tension was. Merle´s movements were getting more frantic. The hand on his hip moved up to his shoulder dragging him into the thrusts. Daryl knew those erratic movements. He knew them so well. When he felt how Merle emptied himself inside him he was suddenly yanked back. Merle had grabbed his ponytail again seemingly in an attempt to bend him in half. Ass pressed forward by Merle´s hips and head pulled back far Daryl went over the edge too, spilling himself over Merle´s hand. His mouth fell open in a silent moan, almost holding his breath again while his orgasm lasted.

Breathless he collapsed  into the mattress next to his brother. Daryl could hear how out of breath he was too. He felt the urge to cuddle up to him but he had accepted that Merle usually did not react too well to this kind of intimacy. Memories of getting shoved away and being called faggot left an impression. He had been hurt but over time he cherished all the other ways Merle showed his affection. Sometimes he even found some amusement in the fact that Merle could lick his asshole the one moment and call him a pansy for a hug the next moment.

It surprised him when Merle wrapped an arm around him but he instantly reacted, acknowledging the rare gesture. He curled up to his brother´s body, resting his head on his shoulder. Merle´s breathing was still a little irregular but it calmed him. So did Merle´s hand that started petting his hair. He would probably have to cut it back but that was a worry for another occasion. Being embraced like that, Daryl was completely contempt. He closed his eyes. The house finally felt like home again. Daryl mouthed a kiss just a little above Merle´s skin. He did not want to push the tenderness too far. To his utter amazement Merle moved to plant a kiss on his forehead. It was so soft, light and just sweet. He could get used to this. Daryl smiled to himself, if Merle being gone so long brought out his softer side maybe he would have to send him away again. 

For a while they just rested next to each other listening to their breaths. No, he would not let Merle go too soon again. Maybe he could keep out of trouble from now on. It was not the first time he wished for this but maybe this time it would work. Eventually Merle´s hand stopped moving, it had found the thread Daryl had used to pull up his hair. Merle tried to undo the knot, he could only loosen it and let the hair band slide down his hair. Fingers moved carefully through the stands parting some of the bigger tangles on their way. The hand wandered further to his face, over his cheeks and chin, caressing him. If Daryl wouldn´t have known better he would have said that there was some admiration in Merle´s gaze. The fingers brushed over his lips. Daryl parted them just slightly. He expected Merle to push into his mouth but instead he announced: " _What about ya give good ol´ Merle a welcome back present"_   His voice was husky with a cheeky tone. Daryl licked over the fingertips in front of him, picking up exactly what Merle meant. He leaned forward a little, taking the fingers into his mouth. Daryl contemplated for a moment whether he should bite down. Whether he should ask Merle if his preparations the last days and the previous fuck had not been enough welcome back present already. He could demand that it was his turn to receive such a thing just to maybe make him lash out on him. To make him grip his throat almost choking him. To make him lock him in place in front of his crotch and to fuck into his mouth without restraint. To make him gag while he just took his present. No. He would not taunt him this way today. They would have plenty of time for this. He liked how Merle was getting hard again simply from him swirling his tongue round his finger tips. Daryl would give him a welcome back present worth remembering.

Merle retreated his fingers slowly, he brought his hand round Daryl´s head and gripped the now open hair. Daryl got guided down until he faced Merle´s crotch. Without delay he licked over the top of his cock, playing with the tip a little before he let his tongue run further down to plant some kisses on Merle´s balls before moving the whole way up again. His hair sprawled all over Merle´s lap. Daryl tugged a few stands, that had gotten in the way of his task behind his ears before he wrapped his mouth around Merle´s cock. He moved his head, establishing a quick pace. Daryl listened to the heavy breathing of his brother until Merle took over charges again. He tightened the grip in his hair and started guiding his movement. Eventually Daryl had to gag from Merle´s cock pressing against the back of his throat but he just thrusted his own hips forward in search of some friction for his hard on.  Merle´s groans were glorious, they got even louder when he locked his face in place and started pound into his mouth. He did not use too much force, Daryl could keep his throat relaxed quite easily, he even managed to move his tongue a little to add some sensation. Something that was very welcomed, if he read the noises right. Daryl looked up quite at the right moment. He could see how Merle´s face changed, the little twitch in the corner of his lips, the tense forehead. He had missed seeing those eyes falling shut and he had missed those moans. Daryl swallowed the whole load keeping his head in place even when Merle had released his grip. Only a few drops had spilled and Daryl carefully licked them away.

Still everything felt sticky. The dirt from being outside the whole day had mixed with both of their sweat. His hair stuck to all the grease on his skin. Daryl moved it lazily out of his face. His strands were all messed up and tangled. Maybe he should really cut it. Recalling Merle´s comment he thought to himself that he indeed had caught his prince, just probably not because of the hair. Anyway he would not need it to trap more princes. Daryl bit back a chuckle when he pictured his brother on a white horse.

_"I´ll cut my hair tomorrow, if ya want"_   

Merle surprised him once more this day.

_"Don´t ya dare"_


	2. Pulled up

For Merle´s point of view please [go here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2569616/chapters/5716130)


End file.
